


A Wet Proposal

by casjerem



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crime Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casjerem/pseuds/casjerem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool and Spider-Man team up to take down the symbiotes, Venom and Carnage, who are causing havoc. After taking down the symbiotes, Wade surprises Peter with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Proposal

Venom and Carnage had been wreaking havoc on the city for a while. Spider-Man and Deadpool heard the distress and immediately head towards the source of trouble. Spider-Man is swinging through the city and Deadpool is on his motorcycle. While on route, they have a little dispute about why they are going to be late to the scene, via earpieces.

"Maybe if you hadn't been stuffing your face, we could have arrived sooner."

"Hey. A growing boy needs to eat. Besides, I didn't see you complaining while you were downing those fries. By the way, learn to share, mister bottomless stomach."

"You're one to talk! You eat like 3 stacks of pancakes every day! Anyways, let's focus and get there before the symbiotes cause any more destruction."

"What if instead they're not actually destroying stuff, but actually having an out of control rave? Wouldn't that be cool! We should go to a rave, or better yet, let's plan a rave ourselves! Then again, we don't know that many people to invite to it."

"Can you just shut up and focus on the task at hand?"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

The symbiotes Venom and Carnage were tearing through a water treatment plan, when Spider-Man swings in through one of the windows. He quietly crawled onto the ceiling as to not grab the attention of the symbiotes, which both seemed to be preoccupied with trying to get into a tank of what seemed chlorine. Just as they're about to open the tank, Deadpool busts through the entrance and loudly announces his arrival and shooting around like crazy.

"Did I miss the party already?"

The symbiotes quickly turn their attention towards Wade.

"You idiot! Do you always have to burst in and make a scene?"

"Umm, yes. Besides, why where you just up there and watching them instead of stopping them? Kind of a stupid move don't you think?"

Peter shakes his face with disappointment.

"I was trying to figure out what they were doing and formulate a plan as how to subdue them. Had you not just come swinging in and guns a blazing, maybe we could have stopped the…"

Before Peter could finish his sentence, Venom picks up a nearby truck and hurdles it a Peter. The truck smashes through ceiling where Peter is at.

"Pe...Spider-Man! You okay?"

After a few seconds of not hearing anything from him, Wade rushes over to where Peter was, but Carnage intercepts him before he can get there.

"Thought you wanted to party" says Carnage in a sinister voice.

Carnage turns one of its arms into an axe-like blade and starts attacking Wade who pulls out one of his swords and defends himself.

"If this is your idea of a party, you need to get out more. By the way, you call that a weapon? I've seen better. Hell! My swords are much better!"

"You talk too much" says Carnage.

Carnage continues his assault on Wade; meanwhile, Venom looks around the area where he threw the truck at Spider-Man. Unbeknownst to him, Peter had dodged the trunk, and managed to sneak off and hide behind an empty tank. He tries to take a moment and find something to use to subdue Venom. He looks a few feet away and sees some metal pipes he can use. Just as he's about to go for the pipes, Venom rips through the tank Peter was hiding behind and grabs him by the neck and brings Peter close to his face.

"Hello little spider. Where are you trying to crawl away to?"

"Ever heard of a breath mint, because you sir, are in desperate need of one."

Venom throws Peter against the wall. Peter, realizing that Venom threw him near the pipes, quickly grabs two of them and bangs them together, to create a sound that stuns Venom for a bit.

"Not a fan of my music? And here I thought I sounded great."

Peter keeps banging the pipes together and Venom falls to the ground riddling in pain. Over where Carnage and Wade are, Wade is still fighting with, and Carnage gaining the upper hand.

"Someone seems to have taken some sort of energy drink because you don't seem to get tired. Also, you couldn't have thought of anything better than forming an axe out of your arm? Seems to me like you're just toying with me. Come on, you can do better than this."

"You want better? Than here it is."

Carnage makes a spear and hurdles it towards Wade which pierces him in the chest.

"Ouch! Could be a little nicer you know! Also, a spear? You really are simple minded. The ability to create different kinds of weapons and you go with an axe and a spear. Why don't you try a chain saw or even a scythe? I swear, if I had that power, I could put it to better use."

"You talk too much from someone with a spear in his chest."

Carnage creates a pole arm and uses it to cut off one of Wade's arms.

"Good, but you could still try for something better."

Carnage creates a scythe and decapitates Wade.

"Try to talk now."

Carnage thinking Wade is dead starts to head towards to where Venom and Peter are at, but before he takes more than a few steps, he hears a beeping noise. He takes a look around to try and find where the beeping is coming from.

"I believe it's coming from your waist."

Carnage looks at Wade's head that's still talking, giving it a puzzled look.

"How?"

"I think you have other things to worry about."

Wade looks at Carnage's waist. Carnage also looks down at his waist and sees a small black device which was were the beeping was coming from. But before he can take it off, the device starts to make a small screeching noise that causes the symbiote fall to the ground screaming in agony.

"What, what is this?"

"It's a small sound producing device. To a normal person, it sounds like a screeching noise. To something like you, it's an antagonizing sonic sound that renders you immobile. Thought it up myself. Well, with a little help from Spider-Man. So yeah, we came prepared."

Carnage continues to riddle in pain as the device continues to make a screeching noise. Wade takes the spear out of his chest and reattaches his arm which heals instantaneously. He proceeds to walk over to his head and place it back on his shoulders. Carnage tries, with what strength it has left, take off the device, but just as he touches the device, it lets out a long beep which then causes the symbiote to explode, splattering little pieces of itself everywhere and all over Wade.

"Guess you partied too hard. Next time, you should take it down a notch. Otherwise, you won't have any party left in you."

After wiping splatters of Carnage off of him, he rushes to go and help Peter. While Wade was on his way to help Peter, Venom had caught Peter off guard and was thrashing him. Venom had ahold of Peter by the neck and was dragging him on the floor and smashed him through a wall. Peter was struggling to get free, but Venom's grip was too strong. After giving Peter a hard beating, he pins Peter to a tank of water.

"Time to squash you bug!"

Just as Venom is about to deliver a finishing blow, Wade jumps off from above the tank and lands on Venom.

"If you mess with him, you're going to have to go through me first. And trust me, a throw down with me, is never fun."

Wade pulls out one of his swords and cuts of one of Venom's limbs. The symbiote lets out a curdling howl and drops Peter. Venom quickly regrows his limb back and proceeds to knock Wade of his shoulder.

"Upset now, aren't you? Come on. Let's tango. You'll also find me to be a better dancer than my buddy over here."

"Can you just shut up and stop him already?"

"Hey. I'm the one fending this guy off over here. I don't see you helping here. And by the way, nice job getting caught by him. Had I known you were going to do an awesome job taking this guy down, I would have taken care of both of them."

Peter raises his eyebrow at Wade, which Wade can see through Peter's mask.

"How about next time, you can try fighting him without your swords or guns and see how you fair."

"Don't you have that spidey strength of yours? Also, I'm pretty sure your web shooters count as a weapon if you're going to try and give me the option of fighting without anything."

While Wade is fighting off Venom, Peter web slings to the ceiling and waits for the opportune moment to try and stick Venom with the sonic device Wade slipped him when getting Venom off of him. Wade is still fending off Venom, when Venom starts to violently assault him.

"Someone seems upset. Is it because I took out your buddy over there?"

Venom growls at him and continues his assault. Meanwhile, Peter sees his opportunity to sneak up and place the device on Venom. He leaps towards Venom and gets behind him. Just as he tries placing the device, Venom twists his torso around and grabs Peter's arm.

"Think I didn't see you, little spider" he says to Peter. Venom takes the device from Peter's hands and crushes it. He holds Peter up in the air.

"And here I thought I was being as sly as Black Cat. Guess I'll have to ask her for some lessons in being sneakier. By the way, I think you forgot someone."

Wade uses Peter's distraction to try and place another sonic device on Venom, but is unsuccessful as Venom grows another arm from its back and grabs Wade by his arm and lifts him into the air.

"Going to have to do a better job than that."

"Well what now Deadpool?"

"I don't know, Spider-Man…..we could always try giving him a lift."

Wade nods his head at Peter, which Peter understands what it means. Both of them take a hold of Venom's arms which had ahold of them. In one swift motion, both Peter and Wade use their feet to forcefully kick Venom up in the air. They send Venom flying up, landing on one of the water tanks, and Venom gets knocked unconscious.

"Pretty good teamwork, if I don't say so myself. Maybe next time-"

"How about we just focus on now, and then we can think about next time. Sound like a plan?"

"You never let me finish what I'm going to say."

"That's because if I did, you'd probably never shut up and I'd have to stand here listening to you talk for hours on end."

"But aren't we supposed to be a team? I mean, we live together, eat together, sleep together, hell, we even fight crime together! Would it kill you to just let me say what I want to say?"

Peter rolls his eyes and stares at Wade for a few seconds.

"Fine, although to say that it might not kill me listen to everything you want to say, would be an understatement."

"Aw, come on Spidey. I love yah too much to try and do that. Besides, unlike me, I know you can't heal."

"Sometimes I think I might be better off with your powers. If I had them, maybe I could listen to you and when my ears start bleeding, they'd heal themselves."

Wade crosses his arms and gives his boyfriend an upset look.

"You sure know how to compliment a guy. By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. I've been racking my mind trying to figure out how to ask you this."

"Well there's a surprise. Deadpool having trouble trying to say something is a sight I thought I'd never see."

"Ha-ha, very funny. But anyways, I've been trying to figure out how to ask, or even if I should ask you. I don't even know if you'd say yes. I mean, it's not a question you ask people every day."

"Ah! Would you tell me what you want to ask already? We don't have all day to stand here."

Wade goes to grab something from his pocket.

"Okay, okay. Peter, will you…."

Before Wade could finish, Venom lets out a loud growl and changes itself into a large, looming black blob. It sets its eyes on Peter and Wade.

"You see. If you hadn't taken so long to get out what you wanted to say, Venom wouldn't have interrupted you. Now you have to wait till we take care of this guy."

Wade lets out a sigh.

"Don't worry. I got this."

He pulls out what looks to be a small trigger and presses it. After he presses it, something starts to beep.

"What was that?"

Wade points towards Venom and Peter looks at Wade with a puzzled look, and then turns his attention towards Venom. Venom is rushing towards them and Peter gets ready to react, when he notices a small flashing red light on Venom's torso.

"We might want to step back a bit."

They both take a few steps back when all of a sudden, Venom explodes. Little pieces of the symbiote splatter all over Wade and Peter.

"Told you I got it."

"You could have warned me that you planted an explosive on him."

"Did I not just say to step back a bit? Had you been closer, you would have been covered in more symbiote goo."

"Anyways, back to what you were about to ask me."

"Okay. Peter, will you m…."

Before Wade can finish, a large creaking noise interrupts his. They look to see where it's coming from, and look to find that it's the water tank making the noise. They both stare at it for a few seconds before it suddenly bursts.

"Oh crap!" they both say simultaneously.

A hundred gallons of water rush towards them. Peter quickly shoots a web towards the ceiling and pulls himself up.

"Hey! What about me?"

But two seconds too late, Wade is pushed back by the force of the rushing water. He gets pushed all the way back against a wall. Water keeps rushing towards him for about 2 minutes until it finally stops. Peter then comes sliding down upside down a web.

"So what was it you were about to ask me before you went through the car wash?" says Peter with a smirk behind his mask.

Wade, in his costume that has been drenched, goes into a pocket and pulls out a ring.

"And hopefully, nothing else interrupts me from finally asking."

Wade pauses and takes a deep breath.

"Peter, will you marry me?"

Peter is frozen for a moment. He stares at Wade who is holding up the ring, sitting on the ground waiting for him to answer. He thinks about what is happening for a moment. He thinks about the man that is Wade Wilson. He's a man who talks incessantly without end, unless someone shuts him up. He's a man who doesn't always make the smartest of decisions, like eating almost nothing but takeout and pancakes. He's a man that somehow convinced Peter to move in with him, even though his dads were almost completely against it. Even with all that, Peter then thinks about the good qualities that Wade has, like trying to be open with others. Wade didn't always open up so easily. In the past, Wade always tried shutting everyone out because he was afraid of getting hurt and hurting others. But being with him for almost 2 years had changed that. He now isn't so afraid to let people in and help him if he needs it. He even tells me if something is bothering him or if he's hurt, and he also takes my feelings into consideration as well. Another thing, he tries not to do things half-cocked anymore, as oppose to when he use to jump straight into things without as much as a thought. He figured that any trouble he got in, he couldn't get harmed because of his healing factor. But now, he tries to think things out before doing anything so as to not get hurt so often or get anyone else hurt as well. Finally, the way he cares for Peter. How Wade gets up in the morning to make him pancakes, taking care of him when he's sick, and even taking a bullet for him, which even though he has his healing factor, still worries Peter. After thinking of all of this, Peter realizes that this man truly loves him and that if he were to spend the rest of his life with anyone, he would be happy to spend it with Wade.

"Uh, Parker? You plan on saying something or have I stupefied you with my proposal? Gah! I knew this was a bad idea. I probably should have thought of a better way of doing this. Maybe I should have gotten down on one knee, or put it in a glass of champagne, or even set u-. "

Peter covered Wade's mouth with his hand. He pulls Wade's mask off slightly and pulls his own mask off a bit, leans in, and kisses him. Wade is a little surprised at first.

"Sooooo, is that a yes?"

"Yes Wade. It's definitely a yes."

Wade smiles and kisses Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot fic that I can't decide if I should take further or leave as is.


End file.
